1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the structure of a DC high voltage generator capable of supplying stable DC high voltage to load.
2. Prior Art
There have heretofore been proposed various types of high voltage generators, and most of the generators are of the construction in which a commercial frequency voltage is boosted by a high voltage transformer and rectified, and then the thus obtained DC high voltage is supplied to load. Accordingly, the generator of this type, in most cases contains a transformer of layer-built iron core and a large capacitor, which results in a large scale device in terms of dimension and weight.